bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinō Academy (Seireitou)
Shinō Academy (真央霊術院, Shinōreijutsuin; literally "Spiritual Arts Academy") is an institution located in Seireitei which trains future Shinigami for each of the three military arms of Soul Society. Originally known as the Genji School, the academy was founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Its current headmaster is Shinryūsai Musashi Narimasa. Overview The academy was founded some 2,100 years ago. It is not under the direct control of Central 46. The Academy was once called the Shinigami Academy. It was then changed to the Spiritual Arts Academy when it developed into an institute for the next generation of the Kidō Corps and the Onmitsukidō as well as the Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Although, it is still referred to as Shinigami Academy in Rukongai. The Academy is a sprawling, multiple story building with architecture typical of Seireitei. It has an open courtyard, many class rooms, dormitories and practice areas for Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, and Kidō. According to Sōsuke Aizen, the commandment all Shinigami are taught at the Academy is "Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect... slice the enemy you must defeat from behind." Operations of the Academy Dress Code All students of the academy are expected to wear the official uniform. The uniform of the Academy is similar to the standard Shinigami Shihakushō uniform, but with a different colour scheme. The women's style consists of a red shitagi (under shirt), a white kosode (shirt) with red stripes, red hakama (trousers), white socks and sandals. For the male version of the uniform, the red is replaced with blue. There is a circular symbol on both breasts of the outer shirt. This appears to be the emblem of the Academy. Instructors, on the other hand, are dressed in white haori that are similar to those worn by the Captains of the Gotei 13. The difference being that the rims of the jacket are laced with a purple stripe running down the jacket's edges, and it is tied by a golden thread. This is typically worn over the black shihakushō worn by graduate Shinigami. While many jackets are shown to have short sleeves, there are some that wear the traditional long bell-sleeve jackets, such as Seireitou Kawahiru in the spin-off series Bleach Restart. Admission Process Applicants to the academy must pass an entrance exam in order to be admitted, and likely must demonstrate that they have some Spiritual Energy. The entrance exam seems to be open to any and all who wish to apply, resulting in a wide range of individuals (of any age) joining, from nobles and residents of the more hospitable districts of Rukongai to its more barbaric outer regions. The results of the entrance exam are used to divide up the successful applicants into different classes, with those who obtain the highest grades being placed in the first class. At the start of the academic year, there is a welcoming ceremony for the new students. If an applicant fails the exam, it may be taken again, though presumably only in the subsequent year. Shūhei Hisagi failed the entrance exam twice, only passing on his third attempt. Despite this, he went on to become a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Academy Curriculum Training Hall]] The Academy's curriculum is taught over six-years, though exceptionally gifted students have been known to graduate from the academy in less time than this, such as Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Kaien Shiba and Gin Ichimaru. In addition to a more general education, the pupils are taught how to control and make use of their Spiritual Energy, as well as the four major Shinigami combat forms of Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hohō, and Kidō. Students also learn how to perform Soul Burials, learning to communicate with the spirit of their Zanpakutō and are prepared for the general duties of a Shinigami. Upon completing the Academy's curriculum, a student will then apply to join a division of the Gotei 13, Kidō Corps or Onmitsukidō. On occasion, highly talented Shinigami may be admitted to a division, or even granted a seated position with a division before completing the full curriculum, or partake in missions with a division, as Shūhei Hisagi did. The importance of the Academy is undermined somewhat by the influence of the Great Noble Houses, as seen when Byakuya Kuchiki used his influence to have Rukia Kuchiki graduate immediately upon adopting her into the Kuchiki clan, and organized an unseated position with the 13th Division for her. Class 1: Special Accelerated Program Class 2: Gifted Program Class 3: Standard Program Notable Affiliates Teachers The following is a list of the known teachers (past and present) at the Shinō Academy: Graduates Behind the Scenes